


Your name, please?

by Ena2705



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: M/M, they are NOT cousins in this fic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: They meet on a beach and fall in love. Some loves don’t last forever.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Your name, please?

It was another sunny day. Not that he expected anything less than, Indonesia was always hot this time of year. He had just arrived at the beach after his morning shift at the docks, the weather was too fine to be ignored so he took a walk down the bay to one of the beaches lesser known by tourists.  
But there one was. The man had his back to Shawn, stood like a statue and staring into the sea. Shawn was intrigued, and watched the man for a few minutes. He wasn’t sure what gave him away, but the stranger suddenly became aware of Shawn’s presence and turned to look at him. He was roughly the same age as Shawn, but the army-appropriate haircut and the stress evident on his entire body made him look older. Shawn wasn’t sure why, but he felt the need to reach out to this man, intrinsically knowing that he needed a friend. Approaching slowly for fear of the man suddenly attacking him, which was well warranted as the stranger squared his stance, Shawn shouted his introduction: “hello, do you speak English? My name is Shawn Spencer, are you okay?” The stranger must have assessed him harmless as his stance relaxed slightly.  
“Stone.” The stranger reluctantly said.  
“Do you have a forename, Stone?” Shawn asked with his trademark smile.  
“Eliot.” Putting is surname first was a sure sign that this man was military, and Shawn wanted to help this stranger any way he could. 

Shawn managed to talk the stranger into letting him keep his company for the rest of the afternoon, the pair of them wandering aimlessly along the beach, neither asking anything personal. Day turned into night, and they found themselves in a bar discussing deadbeat dads. By the time the bar shut, Shawn had learned that Eliot had just recently left the military and had nowhere to go, no place to call home. By the time the sun rose again the next morning, Shawn had convinced Eliot to join him on his next adventure, and the two booked a flight to Guatemala. 

-

For three months, Shawn Spencer and Eliot Stone travelled the globe, stockpiling memories on their adventures; by day, they’d work to pay their keep, and by night they’d spend half of it partying. The pair got to know one another incredibly well, as one would a person they spent every waking moment with, and they became the closest of friends. Shawn couldn’t bring himself to call Eliot his best friend, for one, that role was taken up by a certain pharmaceutical intern back in California, and for two, the bond he felt with Eliot felt different, special. It took a lot of contemplation to discover that what he was feeling was attraction, and it took a lot of alcohol to give himself the courage to act on those feelings. It turned out that those feelings were reciprocated, and the two began to date. 

Being young, stupid, and in love, the two of them wanted to get married, the only problem being the legality of it. The same night that Eliot proposed, Shawn proposed that even though they couldn’t technically wed, they could take one another’s name. Eliot had no attachment to his own name, it reminded him of his father and that was a tough memory to wake up to every morning, so he took Shawn’s surname.  
But with due time, his sense of duty beckoned Eliot back to the military, this time special forces, and Shawn didn’t want him to go. He didn’t want to just be a military wife waiting for that dreaded letter and flag, and vocalised his worries.  
“So don’t be one then, leave like you always have when things get tough.”  
“So this is where it ends?”  
“So this is where it ends.”

-

It seemed like every time Shawn broke into Lassie’s house, the man made it easier for him to break in. The first time, the key was in a fake rock; then in a secret panel in the door frame; then in Lassie’s desk drawer at the station. Shawn unlocked the door and headed straight to the kitchen, breaking and entering was hungry work. Grabbing an apple and a handful of nuts, Shawn turned to the living room to reorganise the detective’s DVD collection, this time he was thinking of organising them by alphabetical order of the names of the first character to appear in the film. He arrived at the shelf but something felt amis, different to the last time he broke in.  
Turning slowly, he surveyed the room, and noticed that the FBI most wanted posters that Lassie kept on the wall had changed, updated. Which meant the perfect opportunity to draw comical moustaches on all new bad guys. Only, one of the faces wasn’t new, not to Shawn at least. And neither was the name. 

It took him a month to track down his ex fiancé. There was no trace of him online, but Shawn remembered the names of some of Eliot’s old army friends and called them to see if they had any clue of where he was. The trail picked up and dropped off every now and again, but eventually he pinned him to an office in Los Angeles, which was, of course, not too far from Santa Barbara in the grand scheme of things so without second thought, Shawn raced out of his apartment and onto his Norton. He had his wallet on him, enough money on his card for gas and a motel, and would call Gus when he arrived that he wouldn’t be available for any consults the next day or two. 

He lifted his knuckles up to the door, hesitating for a second before giving three sharp raps. There was the sound of shuffling and slight commotion before the door was opened and he was greeted by a tall black man.  
“Oh, um, is Eliot here?” He was worried he had the wrong office.  
“Eliot! There’s someone here to see you! “ The man shouted over his shoulder before turning back to Shawn.  
“Though I’m not sure how you know he’s here. How did you find him? Was it online?” But her received no answer as Shawn stared at the familiar face behind him. 

“You kept it.” He didn’t know what to say, all the feelings he thought the last decade had buried, awakened.  
“Well, yeah. I take good care of things given to me by people I love.” Love, not loved, Shawn noted.  
“I’m a psychic now.” That received an eye roll, which was deserved.  
“Of course you are. Do you want to come in?”


End file.
